When a working machine such as an excavator operated on a work site of civil engineering work performs work to excavate soil and load the soil on a transportation vehicle such as a dump truck (hereinafter, excavating and loading work), a person who performs work management of progress of construction on the work site, and the like needs to manage output of a work amount by everyday excavating and loading work, progress of the excavating and loading work, and work efficiency of the excavating and loading work. Manual measurement of the work amount of the excavating and loading work and the like which are performed by the working machine such as an excavator places a burden on an operator and is also troublesome, and thus automatization of the measurement has been proposed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes one that detects operation signals and operation times of an actuator of a construction machine, compares the operation signals and the operation times, and a plurality of conditions stored in advance, when the operation signal and the operation time that accord with a plurality of conditions have been detected, extracts the according conditions, and counts the number of times of loading work, based on extracted values.